This grant will continue to assist Emory University in the development of it's animal care facilities and programs so as to insure the maintenance of the highest standards of animal husbandry, both from the standpoint of humane treatment and the attainment of the best quality of investigational results and to insure compliance with N.I.H. standards and the provisions of the Animal Welfare Act.